


To Catch a Cryptid

by TheBuggu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Calamity Ganon never happened, Gen, It's sort of love/fascination at first sight, Link's essentially a cryptid, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sidon's too happy, The Hylians just VANISHED, They will fall in love, but - Freeform, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: Ever since Sidon was a hatchling, he heard Hylians referred to in a past tense time and time again. They were extinct; they had died long before his sister’s birth. Superseded. Doused from history.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *slides in* Hiyya. Enjoy this silly self-indulgent au. o/

Ever since Sidon was a hatchling, he heard Hylians referred to in a past tense time and time again. They were  _ extinct _ ; they had died long before his sister’s birth. Superseded. Doused from history. His father often spoke with the fondest of words about the mysterious race--how he often met with the Hylian royal family when he was Sidon’s age.

Apparently, Hylians were unlike any of the other races: Zora, Goron, Rito...They had no wings to fly, no gills to breathe in water or fins to swim with ease, no protective skin to touch lava without burns. They had soft, wavy locks of hair, long and pointed ears, round eyes that resembled jewels.

How Sidon wished to see one for himself.

There were several theories about why the Hylians disappeared from existence. Some believed that the race turned victim to a deadly plague that only affected them. Others assumed that the monsters roaming the land hunted every last Hylian down, but Sidon personally found that hard to believe. He once watched a bokoblin get caught in its own snare while chasing a doe. Then, some with bountiful imagination claimed the Hylians simply shrank in size and now leave rupees for travelers to find in the grass and under rocks.

Sidon sighed as he dipped his head back under the peaceful flow of Zora river and listed forward with the water. It wouldn’t be long until his father sent someone to find him, but Sidon couldn’t resist the chance to explore outside the Domain. He loved their pristine tower, he really did, but there was so much to see in the wilds. The lush, green grass, the beautiful flowers waving from the riverbanks, the shy wildlife that would peak their heads out to look at him every so often, the large planks of wood sticking up from the river--

Sidon paused, jerking his head in alert and eyed the cut sheets of wood. He kicked his legs back and approached the odd obstacle. He gazed at what was an...entrance? Pieces of planks ran horizontally from each other, forming a very thin path, that traveled from the center of the river towards the bank. Large bundles of sticks and leaves were tied to the top, giving the illusion of shelter. Sidon followed the trail and eyed a pit connected to the trap a few feet out from the riverbank.

“Are the moblins and bokoblins getting smarter?” Sidon questioned aloud as he examined the trap. It wasn’t bad...in theory. But there were several gaps between the bottom of wood and the sediment in the riverbed. And the wood was spaced out just enough to let smaller or thinner fish escape. If definitely wasn’t of a Zora design. Rito rarely fished. Gorons...ate rocks.

A sudden rustling from nearby shrubs and bushes caught his attention and Sidon instantly dove back underwater and fled to the cover of nearby rocks strewed along the opposite side of the river. The last thing he needed was to run into a group of monsters--a single one was easy to take care of, but a bunch of them together always played dirty and ambushed at all angles. He needed an estimate of their numbers. He would bring back several of the Royal Guard to help him destroy the trap and discourage any more monsters from camping so close to the Domain.

Sidon shuffled against cover and took a quick peek past his rock and his breath instantly lumped in his throat. His golden eyes darted back and forth in confusion and he dug his claws against the rock as he steadied his focus. Standing on the riverbank, examining the trap, was not...a moblin or a bokoblin. From his current distance, Sidon could make out a rather short figure. They wore a simple blue vest, which looked like it was made from thin cloth, and a matching pair of shorts and shoes made from the same material.

Any facial features were obscured by a long, flowing cloak draped over their head. They seemed unaware of Sidon’s presence and continued examining the water pit; Sidon heard a distinct groan and watched as the figure stomped on the ground. They reached for their hood and yanked it down. Sidon could only watch as a wave of messy blonde hair spilled free. His eyes grew wide as he studied the exposed face, taking in the pale skin, blue eyes, long...long and pointed ears.

The Zora slapped his hands to his face and stifled a gasp.

The stranger was...a Hylian?! A real, true Hylian!

He wanted to immediately swim out and greet the Hylian, but...how would they react? Run away in fear? Try to fight? Sidon certainly didn’t want that outcome…

For now, he watched as the Hylian pulled a satchel of pungent smelling bait--it was so strong that Sidon could even smell it from his position. They dumped the contents into the pit of the trap and tossed the remainders into the river. And then, the hood was pulled back up, and the Hylian dashed away.

Sidon waited in silence. Seconds turned to minutes as he waited for any sign of the Hylian returning. But...it remained quiet and uneventful, so Sidon dared to swim out from behind the rock.

“I can’t believe it,” he whispered as a giddy bubble enveloped his heart. A Hylian! He saw a Hylian. “Father won’t take me seriously! And Mipha will think I’m joking with her! I can’t believe it!” He swam back towards the trap, feeling a new sense of excitement never experienced before in his life.

He had so many  _ questions _ to ask the Hylian. Where did they all go? Why did they disappear? How many were left? How were they alive now? Could they fight? What does hair feel like? Are all Hylians so short?

Sidon swam to the bottom of the trap and reexamined the planks. Gingerly, he began to pull the wood down, piece by piece, until it touched the soft, mushy dirt. He then adjusted the wood and closed any gaps between them; it would be impossible for any fish to slip out now. Satisfied with his work, Sidon gave an elegant spin and turned around. He whipped his head back and forth and his pupils dilated. His gills closed and parted in a rhythmic pattern and he froze, as still as a statue.

Zora needed no trap or weapon to fish. They read the water for changes in movement, took in the scents carried through the flow, relied on their vision in the murky depths.

Finally, he spotted his prey: a group of plump hearty bass lazily floating down the river. Sidon, being one of the fastest Zora in the kingdom, took off with impeccable speed. He caught the fish by surprise and spread his arms wide apart. The school turned tail and swam as fast as they could away, just as he planned. He swerved to the right and then to the left when the fish tried to veer off course and watched as they helplessly swam into the entrance of the Hylian’s trap.

Patting his hands together, Sidon was pleased with his work. He gave one last look to entire trap, bit his bottom lip with excitement and then took off at a barreling speed. He would return to the Domain for now and get to work gathering supplies. He didn’t want to break the news to his father or sister just yet.

He planned to return early in the morning, he couldn’t miss their reaction to such a large capture.

Maybe he would feel confident enough to speak to them and learn their name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But, Buggu," you ask. "Didn't you just post this yesterday?"
> 
> Yes I did. But I'm gonna have like the next week of work work work. So enjoy this next part while I have the energy to write!

Sidon woke up bright and early the next morning. The sun had yet to rise, but excitement kept him from sleeping in more than short bursts. Sidon rubbed against his eyes as he collected a small sack filled with basic supplies over his shoulder and climbed out of his sleeping pool. He decided to pack simple, but needed items, to give to the Hylian. Fruits, rope, cloth, and even a few knives--though he wasn’t really sure what preferences a Hylian had. The Domain wouldn’t miss such a measly amount anyway.

Water dripped from the Zora’s large build as he rushed out of his room.  He crept out his door and took a swift look around. The guards were in the process of rotating shifts, so he had leeway with leaving. He stalked down the hall and tiptoed past Mipha’s room. While Sidon’s own silver door was embellished with a Zoran bow and arrow, his elder sister had the emblem of the royal family on her’s. A Zora sapphire. It signified her place as the next in line after their father relinquished the throne.

Silence, aside from a few distant crickets echoing through the open walkways, followed Sidon as he snuck out. He didn’t see a soul as he left the main hallway, which he was thankful for. He decided to keep his discovery a secret for the time being, as much as he disliked hiding things from Mipha or his father.

Sidon followed the stairway that led past the entrance of the throne room, onto a path that ran under the station towers scattered across the Domain. He eyed the tower heads as he used the shadows for cover and passed by several supply crates. But as he walked on, Sidon felt...something on the ground after stepping on it and he scrambled back.

“OW! Ow ow!” a yowl came from behind one of the crates and a Zora guard sat up. “Owww! That hurt!” His back was turned to Sidon and he clutched the tail of his head fin, hissing and whimpering as he stroked against it.

“I’m so sorry!” Sidon exclaimed as he reached for one of the torch stones decorating the walls, which was made from luminous stone, and held it down at the Zora. The light revealed the Zora’s burgundy scales. He was suited in a typical Royal Guard armor with a Zora spear lying on the ground beside him. There was a familiar barb on the top of the Zora’s head, which descended into a single line of finnage resembling a mohawk along his crest. Two crimson lines ran from the bottom of his eyes down to his chin and his face was a pale white. “Ah. Ipo. Sleeping on the job again?”

“I wasn’t sleeping!” he yelped and focused his stare at Sidon. “...Oh. Wait. You’re not Bazz.” A sigh of relief escaped the younger Zora’s mouth and he laid back on the ground.

“No. I am not.” Sidon’s hands fell to his waist as he tilted his head and studied the guard.

Finally, something in Ipo clicked and his blue eyes cracked open again. “Wait. Prince Sidon. Why are you here so early?” He sat up and eyed the pack Sidon held suspiciously. “You’re sneaking out again. Captain Bazz said we’re supposed to report to him if we see you…” Ipo scratched the back of his neck and yawned.

Sidon suppressed a snort and flashed a mischievous grin. “Didn’t Bazz also want to know if you were found sleeping during your watch as well?”

“Um.” Ipo’s eyes darted back and forth and he shrugged hesitantly. “What prince?” He asked and laid back on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled back into a fetal sleeping position.

“What Ipo?” Sidon countered with a wink and continued on his way.

* * *

From the palace, it was a little under half an hour of swimming back down Zora river, following the same path that he traveled the previous day. The sun was beginning its slow ascent into the sky from the east, decorating with soft and colorful hues. When Sidon arrived at the trap, there was no sign that the Hylian had been there yet. He swam to the riverbank, cautiously looking around for any monster that could be prowling around, and inched onto the land.

Sidon gazed down into the trap’s water pit and perked up. His hands balled into energetic fists and he laughed eagerly. Occupying the deep hole was not only the hearty bass Sidon specifically herded in, but two Hyrule bass and staminoka bass. The improvements were just the thing to help the trap be more successful, it seemed. He held his gift up and double checked to make sure it was fastened tight. The inside was made of a velvety soft silk and the outside was covered in handsewn fish scales; it was virtually waterproof and Zoras often used such bags when they traveled in water.

He dropped the sack into the water and watched as the huddled group of fish dispersed. They swam around frantically, trying to get away from bag as it sank, but a matter of seconds passed before they calmed down; instead they pecked at the bag for a momen until they lost interest. Sidon couldn’t wait to see the Hylians reaction to such an amazing catch.

He waded back into the water and decided to catch some breakfast for himself. Swimming upstream, Sidon spotted a lonely armored carp and dashed after it with no difficulties. He caught the fish by surprise, snatched it by the joint connecting its head to the spine, and swam back to the same rock from yesterday.

“I wonder…” Sidon mused as he reclined against the rock, with a mouthful of carp in his mouth. “Do Hylians have a preference for types of fish? What if they’re allergic? Well...No. That can’t be. The Hylian is catching some after all.” Sidon took another bite and wolfed the carp down in a matter of seconds.

Now it was a matter of waiting.

 

And waiting.

 

And...waiting.

 

Hours had gone by when Sidon finally glanced back up to the sun; it was almost directly overhead now. His body was stiff and sore from being hunched over for so long, but there was still no sign of the Hylian while he waited. A part of him worried that the Hylian wouldn’t bother returning today and several bothersome thoughts flooded him. What if the Hylian was sick or injured? What if they got lost? What if they were ambushed by some bokoblins?

A disappointed huff left Sidon’s mouth as he dipped down into the water and submerged his chest. He floated in the stream, idly kicking his feet out and weaving his hands back and forth against the flow. However, his calm state immediately melted and his body tensed in suspense when he heard a distinct rustle of grass.

Sidon spun around, pressed close to his rock again, and waited. He made a shaky gasp, clenched the tough concrete with his claws, and beamed with a wide grin. The Hylian stepped out into the clearing, just like yesterday. They wore the same cloak, but their outfit was different. Instead of the vest, they wore a much more baggier green tunic, straps of leather wrapped around the arms protectively as well as a fingerless gloves. Over their shoulder, they had a small wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows; if Sidon wasn’t mistaken, leaves were used in their fletching. An odd choice…

The Zora observed as the Hylian untied their cloak and let it fall to the ground. They removed their bow and quiver as well. He spotted a rabbit tied to the Hylian’s waist and he hummed attentively. Hylians hunted many types of fauna.

He watched as the Hylian left all their belongings in a pile and turned their attention to the trap. He had a better view of the Hylian’s body now--he noticed that they looked rather...muscular. Scars decorated the arms and Sidon wondered if the rest of the body had similar markings.

There was a loud exclamation and Sidon saw the Hylian nearly jumped with a fist in the air. They kneeled down by the trap, examining the contents with wide eyes. They rolled their pants up, removed their boots, and pulled out a thin rope out. The Hylian then dropped into the water pit and grabbed one of the hearty bass first. One by one, each fish was caught, dispatched by the Hylian’s bare hands, and attached to the line. Some of the fatter ones gave them trouble and slipped from their hands a few times, but the Hylian’s teeth grit in determination and their eyes narrowed in focus.

Another breath lumped in Sidon’s throat when he noticed the Hylian paused. It was obvious that they noticed something else. They dove down into the water and came back up with the bag Sidon planted. He pushed up and watched, as deadset as a hawk, as the Hylian climbed back onto land, pulling the line of fish and the satchel behind them.

The Hylian had the sack on their lap and they examined it quietly. Their fingers traced along material and an uncertain frown appeared. They glanced around, moving confused blue eyes all around the surrounding forest and searched for _something_. Sidon shrank down into the water just to be certain he wasn’t spotted.

Hesitantly, the Hylian pulled the sack open and leered at its contents. They stared so long that Sidon began to worry the Hylian would reject the gift, but they did just the opposite. Sidon felt relief as the Hylian whipped the bag across the shoulder and roped it around the opposite side of their neck. And then, with a very quick pace, the Hylian grabbed the line of fish and the rabbit from earlier and secured the prey to their body. The cloak was draped back over their body and the bow and arrows at their side.

Sidon watched, feeling hopeful, as the Hylian disappeared as mysteriously as they arrived. He had a few ideas about the next gift he would leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ipo is my oc boi and this is his first debut of him in my fics! 
> 
> http://tsukinehime.tumblr.com/post/161073317884/commission-of-baggubuggus-zora-oc-ipo-him-cute   
> http://randomnishi.tumblr.com/post/161139499716/here-is-the-special-boi-commission-of-baggubuggu  
> Have some references of him o/
> 
> http://baggubuggu.tumblr.com/search/Ipo Feel free to look through my tumblr for more stuff about him. 
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY, if you would really like to support me I do have a ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/776EW60KEX48


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update for a while, not just from this fic either. I'm going through a really tough spot right now. I'm in a financial bind with my car, I just had to get its wheel hub fixed at the end of last week and now its fuel pump/filter is going wonky. So that's...about 200 dollars to fix it, though I'm not sure when I can afford that. And I'm going through a depressive episode, so...I'm just not in a good place right now. 
> 
> I've been so stressed that I've cried several times just today thus why I decided I need a break from writing. I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone. And sorry for dumping so much stuff here.

Sidon left his room a few hours until sunrise again with a silver bow resting over his right arm. It was just as quiet and serene as the previous night and another perfect time to sneak out. He crept out of his room, followed the hall onto the open platform past the throne room, and took the path in the opposite direction of the guard towers. This time, he planned to sneak away through a secret route hidden at the bottom of the Domain’s lake. It branched out further on into Zora river and was an inconspicuous route.

He gazed down at the Domain and smiled. From his position, he could spot several of the sleeping pools scattered all over the platform--where many happy and sleeping Zora occupied the spaces. To the left, Sidon saw the entrance of the housing quarters for non-Zora visitors to stay while at the Domain. There were a variety of reasons for guests: diplomats, trade agreements, business arrangements. At the moment, they were preparing to house representatives of each other race--Rito, Goron, Gerudo--for the quadrennial meeting in the Domain. Every year, the location shifted from Lanayru, to Eldin, to Hebra, to Gerudo, and began anew each cycle.

It would also be Mipha’s first year holding the conference; Sidon was excited for his sister, even if he wasn’t allowed to partake in the meeting itself.

Sidon’s gaze eventually landed on the towering statue of their mother which was carved from luminous stone. It rested in the very center of the Domain, ‘ _To watch over all Zora children_ ’ the inscription engraved at the plaque before her feet described. Apparently, the statue was life-sized at a staggering twenty feet tall, but Sidon had no memories of his mother. If anything, he recalled warm...blurs in his childhood, though there was nothing _clear_. Looking back, Sidon was so young when she passed of gill rot, so it made sense why he lacked memories. He relied on stories from his father and Mipha to cherish her.

Finally Sidon came to the ladder leading to the nearly hundred foot drop from the top of the Domain to the lake underneath it. He took one finally glance before twisting around and lowered his footing onto the first rung. After a few steps, Sidon relaxed his grip on the the handles and slid down the ladder. He could have easily jumped down using one of the waterfalls cascading from the flowing water off the Domain, but he couldn’t risk being too loud.

The fall was over in seconds and Sidon made a relieved sigh as he released his grip on the ladder. He scrambled to loose, flat rocks waiting by the edge of the lake and pulled them over, revealing a stash of more supplies in another waterproof satchel hidden in a freshly dug pit.

“Oh little brother.” Sidon froze as the sing-song voice whispered behind him. He tensed up apprehensively and before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground. A knee was pinned against his lower back and an elbow jabbed right between his shoulder blades. “Well, well, well. What’s dear Sidon doing up so early?”

“Mipha, you’re squishing me!” Sidon huffed as he squirmed under his sister’s mighty hold.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed!” Sidon could picture her flashing an elegant smile, even as she easily overpowered him and kept him pinned, just as if they were children again.

Sidon groaned in defeat and hid his face against the dirt and rocks. “How did you know…?”

“Please, Sidon. Give me _some_ credit. I’m your sister.” And just like that, the extra weight disappeared.

When Sidon turned around to face his sister, he scowled--lips twisting into a sharp pout and eyes narrowed. His fins flared out, a sign of embarrassment at being caught off guard. Mipha sat behind him, hands resting in her lap and her legs intertwined together: the perfect posture for the Queen-to-be. Mipha almost mirrored their mother’s appearance. Her eyes were soft but poignant, silver and sapphire regalia clinging to her head crest and body alike. As children, Sidon was once taller than her, but now, she easily had a foot above him.

“Mipha…” Sidon’s shoulders sank and he twiddled his fingers. “Please don’t tell Father.”

“Oh? Tell him what?” Mipha’s golden eyes flashed mischievously. “That you’re sneaking out again? That you plan to be out all day and not return until dinner time?”

“I’m begging you, sister. No one must know yet!” Sidon scrambled for his bow and checked it over for damage.

Mipha gave him an incredulous deadpan expression. “And what is it this time?”

Sidon paused, glanced over his shoulder, and clutched the sack of supplies close to his chest. “It’s not like that, I swear--”

“Sidon, Sidon, Sidon,” Mipha tsked and pushed herself up. She dusted her form off and rose to her full height. “Just a few months ago, you were obsessed with the so-called Lord of the Mountain,” she explained and gestured to the distant peak of Satori Mountain. “And then you moved onto the blupees weeks after that?”

“Um.”

“Again, what is it this time? You know Father gets worried when word travels about your new...theories.” Her hands lowered to her waist and rested against her sides. “I’m only asking out of concern, little brother. Soon I’ll be Queen and you’ll have new responsibilities!”

Sidon frowned and scratched at the nape of his neck. “I know, I know...I must be ‘ready to take your place should anything happen’. I understand that, Mipha. But, please...Just hear me out?”

Mipha’s head canted to the side and her tail fell over her shoulder as she stared down at Sidon. Her lips pulled into a thin line and her pupils thinned.

“I promise this isn’t just another wild fairy chase or anything! I-I just need some time. A few days? And I’ll come back with proof! Please?” Sidon folded his hands together and humbly bowed his head down.

Mipha sighed in exasperation and she gently pinched at the bridge between her eyes. “Oh, Sidon…”

He couldn’t blame Mipha for being so concerned; she had much to worry about as it was. There was the upcoming meeting with her and the other races’ elected officials, as well as the countless lessons she had to partake in as the next heir to the throne, her sparring lessons--and that was only a few of the things Sidon could think of at the moment.

“If I return empty handed, then I’ll never mention this again,” he offered and extended a hand out to his sister. “I’ll happily take my place as prince and won’t go looking for any blupee or fairy or stalhorse for the rest of my days!”

Mipha rolled her eyes, a knowing grin on her face. “You seem certain of yourself, Sidon.” Finally she shook her head, giggled softly, and accepted his hand with a firm shake. “Very well. If you don’t have any ‘proof’--” she emphasized with air quotes “--in two days, then I expect you to drop this hatchling behavior.”

“Fair enough, dear Mipha!” Despite how serious the wager seemed, Sidon couldn’t help but to beam happily. “Anyway, I must be off. I’ll be back before dinner!” He didn’t give Mipha a chance to call after him as he secured his belongings close and off he jumped into the lake.

Determination filled Sidon as he swam away from his sister’s lingering outline. He had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was on the shorter side.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really really like fanatic/fanboy Sidon.
> 
> Also, if you would really like to support me I do have a ko-fi link: https://ko-fi.com/776EW60KEX48


End file.
